The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man
The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man (aka Balloon Man) is a former villainous and a character from Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. Also, he is an [[Evil DragonFTW Reverend Henry KaneFTL|'Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA (Aaron Jacob Boys)']]'s assistant and he is our Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA's best friend. Info View Name: Balloon "Man" Pinkman Birth Name: Homme de Ballon Pinkman Other Names/Also Known as: TIDBME1967JCUS//StarWarsAlien&THXFanatic2019, Balloon Man // Stormtrooper Fanatic, H. DeBallon Pinkman, Homme Pinkman, Homme de Ballon Pinkman, Homme D.B. Pinkman, Homme "Balloon Man" Pinkman, H. D.B. Pinkman, The Inflated Destroyer, Balloon Man, DJ Balloon Man, Invasion XBlood, XBalloonX, Mr. Metalballoonman, Invadirr Balloonz, Danger High Radioactive, Horrorcorez 2 Ballooniez, DJ Red Giant Star, Mastermindz of Balloonzster, XBMPMX, The Unreal Giant Balloons, DHR, XXX BalloonFazbear XXX, DPBalloonManzterXP & Noisyloud Balloonz and Grandmaster Balloon Man Born: March 1, 1967 Age: 52 Nationality: French-British-American Location: New York City, New York, USA (in formerly comics) & Jump City, San Francisco, California, USA Occupations: Filmmaker, Founder at The Balloon Man Entertainment Group and Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Slavery, Youtubers, Robloxers, Presenter, Stunts, Fight Choreographer, Martial Arts Stunts, Sketches Artist, Bank Robberies (formerly), Music Composer, Music Arranger, Remixers, Musician, Orchestrator, Record Producer, Disc-Jockey, Rapper, Singer, Music Performer & Sidekick to Balloon Man Fanatic 17 (Aaron Jacob Boys) and Warriors & Teammates Years Active: 1967, 1988-present Voiced by: Greg Davies (in Teen Titans Go! film) 'Musical Career' Origin: Jump City, San Francisco, California, USA Genres: Hip-Hop, R&B, Film Soundtrack/Score, Electronic, Trap, New Wave, Electronica, Techno, Industrial Metal, Breakbeat, Electro, Synthwave, French House, Dance, Disco, House, Big Beat, Synth-Pop, Hard Rock, Acid House, Chicago House, Rock, Alternative Rock, Alternative Hip-Hop, Dance-Rock, Nu Metal, Post-Disco, Electronic Rock, Baroque Pop, Downtempo, Dance-Pop, Noise Rock, Electroclash, Industrial Rock, Funk, Classical, Jazz, Jazz Rock, Electro House, Orchestral, Ambient, Heavy Metal, Electropop, Filter-Disco, Pop, EDM, Progressive House, Space, Drone & Chiptune and Alternative Metal Instruments: Rapping, Turntables, DJ Mixer, Drum Machine, Music Sequencer, Synthesizer, Keyboard, Drums, Bass Guitar, Horns, Electric Guitar, MIDI, Electronic Musical Instrument, Modular Synthesizer, Sampler, Roland TR-808 Rhythm Composer, Piano, Electronic Drums, Guitar, Fairlight CMI, Talk Box, Vocoder, Singing, Percussion Instrument, String Section, Horn Section, Bass Synthesizer, Roland TR-909 Rhythm Composer, Roland TB-303 Bass Line, Bell Labs Digital Synthesizer, Electronic Percussion, Mellotron, Vocalist, Oboe, French Horn, Harpsichord, EWI, Clavinet, Conga, Trumpet, Trombone, Tuba, Clarinet, Double Bass, Saxophone, Yamaha DX5, Electronic Keyboard, Electric Piano, Background Vocalist, Synclavier, Sub-Bass, Electronic Post-Production Equipment & Sound Chip and Music Tracker Record Labels: ED&RTMG Soundtracks, Manhattan Futuristic Records, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Records, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Music Group, Magistrate Scorpion Records, Walt Disney Records, Hollywood Records, Dimension Records, Disney Music Group, UMG Soundtracks, MCA Soundtracks, Warner Sunset Records, Warner Bros. Records, Universal Music Group, Universal Records, MCA Records, Geffen Records, WaterTower Music, Warner Music Group, WMG Soundtracks, Interscope Records, Polydor Records, A&M Records, Atlantic Records, Reprise Records, Arista Records, Columbia Records, Sony Music Soundtrax, Epic Soundtrax, ABC Records, RCA Records, 20th Century Fox Records, DreamWorks Records, Sony Music Entertainment, Fox Music, Intrada Records, Madison Gate Records, Maverick Records, MGM Records, Milan Records, Mercury Records, Relativity Music Group, Big Picture Media, Sony Classical, United Artists Records, Varèse Sarabande, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Music Publishing, La-La Land Records, Virgin Records, Virgin EMI Records, Def Jam Recordings, Island Records, Epic Records, Jive Records, Nickelodeon Records, Comedy Central Records, Asylum Records, Rhino Records, Elektra Records, Astralwerks Records, Capitol Records, Perseverance Records, TVT Soundtrax, Sony 550 Records, Blackground Records, Work Records & The Work Group, DGC Records, LaFace Records, Zomba Recording Corporation, PolyGram Records, Miramax Records, Paramount Records, Decca Records, London Records, Priority Records, Ruthless Records, Parlophone Records, Motown Records, Nonesuch Records, Silva Screen Records, Enigma Records, EMI America Records, Zomba Label Group, Remote Control Productions, Sony Masterworks, Full Moon Records, Tattoo Records, Casablanca Records, Liberty Records, Megaforce Records, Imperial Records, Octone Records, Villa 40 Records, Big Beat Records, American Recordings, Republic Records, Sacred Bones Records, Maybach Music Group, Shady Records, Aftermath Entertainment, EMI Records, Imperial Records, Octone Records, CBS Records, Madison Gate Records, Concord Records, Razor & Ties Records, Nettwerk Records, Sire Records, RCA Victor Records, Buena Vista Records, Volcano Entertainment, Chop Shop Records, Bad Boy Records, Fox Records, Lava Records, Back Lot Music & Lionsgate Records and Loud Records Years Active: 1988-present 'Likes' 21 Jump Street, Chemo Man, Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA, A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984/1985/1987/1988/1989/2010), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), 22 Jump Street, Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), The Balloon Man Entertainment Group, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Ghost Recon (2001), Ghost Recon: Island Thunder, Ghost Recon 2 (2004), fixing those things, practicing with stage combats & stunts and martial arts, assisting Robo-Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) and Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA (Aaron Jacob Boys), listening to those heavy metals, rocks and other types (including such as alternative rocks and nu metal), saving people's lives, sketches, chatting to those friends, The Punisher (2004), Punisher: War Zone (2009), Jaguar C-X75 AUTTP, Diamond Quartz, R-rated movies, PG-13 rated movies, Bad Boys (1995/2003), Jerry Bruckheimer films including Armageddon, Pirates of the Caribbean and etc., Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer films including Crimson Tide & Bad Boys and The Rock, Monster House (2006), defeating bad guys and bad users, Star Wars (1977/1980/1983/1999/2002/2005/2015/2017/2019), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Cloverfield (2008), monster movies including Godzilla and etc., martial arts movies including Bruce Lee and etc., Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Stephen King films including Cujo, Carrie, Christine, The Dead Zone and etc., DreamWorks Animation movies including Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Home, Puss in Boots, The Prince of Egypt, How to Train Your Dragon, The Croods, Turbo, Megamind, Over the Hedge, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, The Road to El Dorado, Madagascar, Shrek, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and etc., Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth films including The Secret of NIMH, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, The Back to the Future Trilogy, Anastasia, Titan A.E., E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, The BFG, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Adventures of Tintin and etc., Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike (2005), Slade Wilson, The Evil Pig Master of Pig Latin, Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, Dragon/Thunderhead Network, Warner Bros., Ghostbusters (1984/1989/2016), Apocalypse Now (1979), The Outsiders (1983), Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), United Artists, Footloose (1984/2011), The Strangers (2008/2018), Friday the 13th (1980/1981/1982/1984/1985/1986/1988/1989/2009), Jason X (2002), Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Teen Titans Go!, DreamWorks Pictures, Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2 (2005), Call of Duty: Black Ops, Paramount Pictures, South Park, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999), MTV, Beavis and Butt-Head, Beavis and Butt-Head: Do America (1996), SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Alien (1979/1986/1992/1997), Alien vs. Predator (2004/2007), Prometheus, Alien: Covenant (2017), Twentieth Century-Fox, Alien: Isolation (2014), Fright Night (1985/1988/2011/2013), AC/DC, Disturbed, Journey, Rob Zombie, White Zombie, Dracula 2000, Powerman 5000, System of a Down, Slayer, Child's Play (1988/1990/1991), Bride of Chucky (1998), Seed of Chucky (2004), Curse of Chucky (2013), Cult of Chucky (2017), Sting, Bryan Adams, Avenged Sevenfold (A7X), Walt Disney Pictures, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Disney's Descendants, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006), Nine Inch Nails, Paranormal Activity (2007/2009/2011/2012/2014/2015), Grindhouse (2007), Grindhouse Presents: Planet Terror, Grindehouse Presents: Death Proof, The Cabin in the Woods (2012), Good users, Warriors & Teammates (including Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA), Grand Theft Auto video games, Holes (2003), Disney's Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb, horror movies, sci-fi movies, action/adventure movies, drama movies, Mutant Po, Ju7641, Ju2500, MTN Dew, MTN Dew: Code Red, Cyber Scorpion Warrior, Cyber Centipeede, reading this stuff, Caillou, Angela Michelle Boys, Abigail Cecilla, Ashley Taylor, Anthony Abate VGCP, Brendan Barney, NitroG MacRae, Golden MVPKing, BatteryMill, cherry drinks, going/hanging out with my friends including Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA, Luke Gartrell aka Luke the Electronic Guy, Dora the Explorer, Go! Diego! Go!, Dora and The Lost City of Gold (2019), Scooby-Doo (2002), Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), My Little Pony, Ice Age (2002/2006/2009/2012/2016), and users who does respect his opinions. 'Neutrals' Animes, Teen Titans (2003-2007), Targonreddragon, Warren Cook, Harry P. Forshew, Jimmy4164 // AVGNAddict, Memy9909, Blue91233, Coulden Pettit, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH, Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Little Bill, MickeyMouseFanatic2018 the PBS Kids Object Thingy, Happy Tree Friends, Coolboy7750, Horrid Henry, Meet the Robinsons (2007), DamienDaEsketit, Inclusion Films and Oobi who does neutralists. 'Dislikes' Peppa Pig, Littlest Pet Shop, Althea Andrea, Melissa Indes, Armand Adler Arcilla, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Sheila & Katie Morales, Karla Sonnazon, Irish Andres, Nerry Marin, Jeff 171, Daniel Osborne, David Vendes, Edrose Fanales, swearing, racism, verbal fights, Bad users, Damn! The Show, Jeffy, Kid vs. Kat, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Go!Thug247, Caillou Gets Grounded Series, Darby Gets Grounded Series, ShimmeringNight, LittlestPetShopYes BabyShowsNo AUTTP OWN EDCP, schools, IRYO & KYS comments, immature users, spambots, UTTP users, THDTC users, Disney Villains, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, chores, Professor Poopypants, TheSaraFan, Trent Morrison aka SouthParkSatanFan2015, fetish videos, assaulted videos, Please Pray The Rosary TVC, Ally Percy, Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Rico Maglinte, Diesel Dawson, Evil Caillou, imposters/hate channels out of those users, Trotro UTTP THDTC, Dave UTTP, Hip-Hop Harry, Horace Schemer, making fake VHS openings, piracy stuff, Kiva Can Do!, Megatron, You Is Dumb, Nathan Pearson, Pedro & Edro, Touhou Project, The Happytime Murders (2018), Sausage Party (2016), naughty children, Judge Doom, The Oogieloves, Foodfight!, Baby TV, BabyFirst TV, Melissa Indes, Dan Hamming, Bud Light, Budweiser, Video Brinquedo, Bongo, Nella the Princess Knight, Starscream, Stephanie Gavin, Moe and Joe, The Hacker, Zombie Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, Cruella de Vil, Astley Baker Davies, Alvin Hung UTTP, wasting those things, Fora the Murderer, Robbie Rotten, Pamela Castro, The Emoji Movie (2017), Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Diesel Busters, Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Dark Bloom, Valtor, Gaston & Forte, Hot Sauce Mom, E.T. for Atari-2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983), Your Angelica, Don't Deny It comments, alcoholism, opinion bashers/disrespectors, destroying peoples (except in Missions), and users who does not respect his opinions. Physical Appearance Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer is a giant pink man who made out of transparent balloon-like been an material. Abilities * Flight: He can fly, just like an real balloon can, because he is filled with helium. * Balloon-Making: He can make balloon animals and use them as minions/weapons. * Super Strength: He was seen lifting an entire bank in any way. Category:Americans Category:1967 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:21 Jump Street Fan Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Ghost Recon Fans Category:Characters Category:MGM Fan Category:Footloose Fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:MTV Fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Trent Morrison Haters Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Foodfight! Haters Category:Alien fans Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Fright Night Lovers Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Fans Category:Friday the 13th Fans Category:Beavis and Butt-Head fans Category:AC/DC Fans Category:Disturbed Fans Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Paranormal Activity Fans Category:Jimmy Neutron Fans Category:Bongo Haters Category:Princess Nella Haters Category:Warriors Category:Good Users Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:Musicians